Memories
by True Courage
Summary: There are many secrets revolving around Orion Pax, a mech Optimus doesn't even remember, yet Orion holds the key to ending entire war.
1. Chapter 1

Xxx

Soundwave giggled as he watched his brother try to balance on the short metal wall. The smaller mech bit his lip in concentration, determined to make it to the other side. His small pede slipped and he tumbled to the ground, landing face first. Soundwave ran to his side, lifting his chin up so he could see his face.

"It's okay, Megatronus. Not even a scratch," Soundwave said.

"But it huwts!" Megatronus cried, tears falling down his face.

"I know it does," Soundwave said calmly. "But it will fade. You need to stop crying before carrier comes by."

Megatronus stopped almost immediately. He did not want to be on the receiving end of his carriers wrath again.

"Come on, we better go home," Soundwave said softly. Megatronus nodded and reached for his brother's hand.

"Would it be okay if we ran away?" Megatronus asked.

Soundwave thought for a moment. No more beatings. No more yelling. No more fear. But how would they survive? Soundwave was still too young to get a job. How would they get energon.

"Not right now," Soundwave answered. "But one day, when I'm old enough to take care of you, we'll leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

xxx

Soundwave gently deposited Megatron onto the cold ground in the cave. It wouldn't do, but it was better than being in the rain. Megatron's dull optics looked up to his brother.

"Soundwave, I don't feel good," his leader whined. Soundwave's spark broke. If only he could talk and tell him that it was alright. No, their carrier made that impossible a long time ago. Instead he gently caressed his helm.

"I'm low," Megatron continued to whine. "Can I have some energon?"

Soundwave scanned Megatron to find he was right. The mech was dangerously low. He needed energon, now. Soundwave wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't leave him alone, but they had no energon on them. Than he had an idea. Megatron would kill him for this later, but he had no choice right now. Soundwave took his mask off, revealing a severely scarred face, to the point that it was impossible to tell what it was supposed to look like. He opened Megatron's mouth and pressed his own mouth against his. He searched his mind for the right protocols. His back arched a bit as he purged his unwasted energon, which Megatron gladly drank.

Soundwave pulled away, allowing Megatron to settle against his chest and fall into recharge. What should he do? He couldn't leave Megatron alone so he couldn't go look for energon, he couldn't give him his own energon too many times or Soundwave could offline and Megatron would be alone. He couldn't turn to the Decepticons either. That left one choice.

He would have to ask the Autobots for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

Optimus half ran half stumbled through the metal corridors. His processor was becoming hazier by the second. His arms flailed around at his sides, trying to keep his balance. He couldn't afford to fall, not with that mech chasing him. He couldn't see him, he was like a shadow that refused to leave him be. He had injected him with something, like a poison, that was causing him to slowly lose his mind. He felt weird. It wasn't painful. It reminded him of what Miko had described as 'high'. He didn't like it.

He didn't lose consciousness, but he wasn't aware of what was going on around him. He knew the mech was around him, he knew he was doing something to him. He was so confused, so... scared. Suddenly, the mech was gone. He was in a dark place, completely alone. He felt something cold grip him. He felt pain and anger threatening to swallow him. He heard a voice crying out. He searched for the voice, but it was no use.

He never found the voice.

xxx

Optimus snapped awake. He grumbled at the memories of his reoccurring nightmare. Where did it even come from? Normally, his dreams were all inspired by something he had experienced. He had never experienced something that could be related to that dream.

Maybe he was thinking to much. It was just a dream, after all.

A noise caught his attention. He left his quarters and headed towards the base's main room. He barely dodged the ball that hurdled towards his head.

"Bulkhead!" Jack cried.

"Sorry!" the green mech called as he chased the ball.

"You three are here early," Optimus noted as he approached the three children. They stared at him.

"It's like 4 o'clock," Raph said.

"What?" Optimus looked over at Ratchet.

"You seemed tired," Ratchet said simply.

"Optimus overslept?"

For some reason Miko found this very amusing.

Optimus sighed and walked to the side of the room, giving Bulkhead and Bumblebee room. He felt uneasy, but didn't say anything, as Ratchet looked at him with those optics. No one else seemed to notice, but ever since he met him, Ratchet had looked at him with these sorrowful optics that practically tore his spark out. Was there something wrong with Optimus that he didn't know about it?

For the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

Optimus drove down the highway, his mind occupied with events back at the base. Ratchet, mostly. The tension had become unbearable, and he knew exactly when it started. Less than an Earth month ago, Optimus had disappeared for over a week. He woke up in the base with no memory of what had happened. Ever since, Ratchet had panicked every single time he tried to leave the base and seemed to think that he was going to break. He was probably right. Optimus hadn't felt the same since then. He felt as though his dreams were reality, while reality was a dream.

The shot came out of no where. He swerved off the road, catching a glimpse of his attacker. He couldn't tell exactly who it was, but it was definitely Cybertronian. That or MECH got their fake working again. Optimus gunned his engine and took after his attacker as said mech transformed and took off into the sky.

A 'con then. Good, that makes everything simpler.

It didn't take Optimus long to figure out that the 'con was leading him somewhere. A trap. He should probably stop following him, but they were close to a small town, and he couldn't risk the 'con going after them to get Optimus to chase him again.

The 'con turned sharply in to the trees along the road, and Optimus was forced to transform in order to follow. He crashed through the trees, trying and failing to cause as little damage as possible. It was hard, for the trees were so dense, Optimus would be completely lost if he couldn't see the 'con above him.

The trees began to thin and he broke into a clearing with a large cave in at the other side. The 'con landed and transformed, and Optimus found himself face to face with Soundwave. The 'con turned and ran into the cave. Optimus readied his swords and cautiously entered the cave.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Megatron was curled up on a makeshift bed, unconscious and mumbling in his sleep. Optimus scanned him to find he was low on energon and close to shutting down. And there was a second spark next to his own. Soundwave stood nearby, a simple message written in Cybertronian at his feet.

_Please Help._


End file.
